Bloody Roar and The GameCube
by Nikki the White Tiggon
Summary: I don't know if this is as good as the 1st one. Dang, just go easy on me, I really suck at writing fics. Well, this times the GameCube has been stolen.
1. Bloody Roar and The GameCube

****

Bloody Roar and the GameCube

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bloody Roar characters, but I do own Nikki, Talana, Ron, Philip, Kevin, and Lawrence. So QUIT ASKING!!! And I did change the title.

__

So, are you breathing

-------Ron's house-------

Nikki: HAHAHA!!!! I KNEW I WOULD WIN THE BET!!!

Philip: Man, Long ALWAYS wins. NOW SHENLONG IS TAKING ALL OF THE VICTORY!!!! That's.........

Long: ....impossible.

Nikki: Nothing is.......

Shenlong: .......impossible.

Nikki: and Philip: -__- STOP FINISHING OUR........

Long and Shenlong: .........SENTENCES!!!!!!!

Kevin: *looking in the fridge* THERE'S ALOT OF FOOD HERE!!!!!!!

Nikki: Uh oh. RON! PROTECT THE FRIDGE, AND FAST!!!!!

Ron: Huh? Why?

Lawrence: CAUSE OF KEVIN, JACKASS!!!!

Ron: Oh........AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY FOOD!!!!!!

Shina: WATCH THE EARS, WILL YAH?!

Long: You better give up sometimes.

Shenlong: BAH!

Nikki: and Talana: OH NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!! *slaps their head*

Ron: Kevin, stop eating all of my food.

Kevin: But I'm hella hungry.

Nikki: YOU ALREADY ATE 1 MINUTE AGO, HOW CAN YOU STILL BE HUNGRY!?!??!?

Kevin: *gulps* Big stomach?

Nikki and Ron: OH BROTHER!!!!!!

Long: You'll never take me alive.

Shenlong: Well we'll just see about that, won't we?

Game: Ring out.

Long: HEY!

Nikki: Pay me.

Philip: Ah man. *gives Nikki $50*

Nikki: SICK! If Shenlong keeps this up, I'll have enough to buy my own GameCube with Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, even though Shenlong looks hella ugly in it and Long looks really tight.

Shenlong: HEY!

Nikki: Hehhehheh.

Uranus: Hey! There's that same.......

Everybody: *sleeps*

???: Good.

__

Wake up, are you alive  
Will you listen to me  
I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now

--------1 hour later---------

Nikki: *yawn* Oh no, not again.

Ron: *yawn* We fell asleep ag-...........*screams like a girl*

Kevin: THE EARS!!!!

Lawrence: haha, Ron screams like a girl.

Ron: Shut the **** up!!!! My GameCube is missing plus Bloody Roar: Primal Fury.

Nikki: Not again.

Philip: Let's go........again.

__

Someone is gonna die  
When you listen to me  
Let the living die, Let the living die  
(say)

A/N: NOT AGAIN!!!! But, you'll be amazed who it's gonna be this time. (???: hehhehheh) Uh oh, SEE-YAH! Oh yeah....the song is from Disturbed- "Voices"


	2. Clue finding (AGAIN!)

****

Bloody Roar and the GameCube:

Looking For Clues in the House

Disclaimers: Look at the first chapter.

__

When we last saw, Kevin was pigging out in the fridge, Long and Shenlong battling each other on Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, and the mysterious music again. Now, everybody is gonna look around the house.

Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing  
You're making me known

Nikki: I'm gonna check in the living room.

Ron: I'm gonna check in the garage.

Philip: I'm going to check upstairs.

Kenji: I'm going to check the rest of the room.

Uriko: Me going to check the backyard.

Kevin: And I'm going to check the kitchen.

Ron: OH NO YOU DON'T! SOMEONE HELP ME!!

Long: OK. Shenlong?

Shenlong: Way ahead of you. *grabs the back of Kevin's shirt and slams him against the wall*

Long: *nails Kevin to the wall* Now we can eat in peace. *get some food*

Shenlong: You going to have that egg roll?

Kevin: *cries* THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!

Nikki: Look what I found. A foot print on the carpet.

Ron: How big?

Nikki: Hmmm.......I'm pretty good at math.....

Uriko: YOUR REALLY GOOD AT MATH!

Nikki: OK. Like I was saying, it's around size 9.

Lawrence: DANG! You can tell just by looking at it?

Nikki: DUH!

__

What's up, I wonder why  
Do you listen to me  
I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now

Kenji: Look what I found. A tape, but it says nothing.

Uriko: Look on the back. WHAT THE HELL?!

Uranus: Hmmm......look like I'm the only one who can read this.

Uriko: *gets a lollipop* What does it say?

Uranus: "Pokemon: Jigglypuff's lullaby song."

Xion: No wonder that made us go to sleep.

Gado: But who could it be?

Nikki: Uh oh, gotta go. *goes to the bathroom*

Everybody: ^ ^;;;

Alice: Is it just me or is their someone missing?

Yugo: Oh........WHOOPS!

Jenny: AH! *covers her eyes*

Uriko: What? AH! *covers her eyes*

Nikki: *comes out* What the-? HOLY CRAP!!! *cover her eyes* YUGO! WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS!?!?!

Alice: YUGO!

Yugo: Sorry. *blushes and gets his pants*

Nikki: That is what just I need after I came out.

Ron: So far, we only got 2 clue. Think that enough.

Nikki: Hope so.

__

Insane, you're gonna die  
When you listen to me   
Let the living die, Let the living die  
(say)

Philip: Nope. Found some thing else. A piece of blank paper.

Kevin: What does that have ta do?

Nikki: Hold on. Shenlong, give me a match.

Shenlong: OK. *gives her a match*

Nikki: *flames it and puts it close to the paper*

Talana: What the hell are you doing, bitch?

Nikki: SHUT THE **** UP!!!

Shenlong: NO ONE CALLS MY GIRLFRIEND A BITCH!!!

Nikki: Calm down Shenlong. HERE! LOOK!

Ron: I suck at reading Korean.

Nikki: I just have problems translating.

Philip.: It says," I'll pay you $500 if you get the GameCube for me." And the other one says," Deal. I will also get you the game."

Ron: Who could it be?

Shenlong: Let me see.

Ron: OK. Why? *gives him the paper*

Shenlong: Hmmm........This handwriting looks familiar. Very familiar. Plus this other handwriting also looks familiar too.

Long: Well.....who is it?

Shenlong: HOLY SHIT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! IT'S...........

__

Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing  
You're making me known

A/N: (???: OH SHIT, NOT GOOD.) Who is it? Man, I wanna know. Last chapter totally gonna surprise you.


	3. HOLY CRAP!!!

****

Bloody Roar and The GameCube:

HOLY CRAP!!!

Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 2.

__

The Bloody Roar casts found a few clue, and now the final clue and Shenlong will tell us who.

Can't you imagine how good going through this will make you feel  
I promise, no one will ever know  
There will be no chance of you getting caught  
They never loved you anyway  
So come on, be a man  
And do what you are compelled to do 

Shenlong: IT'S NIKKI!

*everyone gasps*

Ron: Is that true?

Nikki: *crosses her arms and makes a dirty face* Yeah, it was me.

Kevin: Then who was the second person.

Shenlong: Cronos.

Lawrence: But where IS Cronos?

Cronos: Right here. I was the one who played the music and stole the GameCube.

Nikki: And I was the one who planed this.

Cronos: NOW WHERE IS MY $500?!?!

Nikki: I lied. U get nothing.

Cronos: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nikki: *knocks him out*

Long: How could you?

Nikki: I won't spill it.

Ron: Really? *twists her arm all the way back*

Nikki: OH ****!!!! OK, OK!!! JUST LET GO OF MY ARM!!!!

Ron: *lets go*

__

I can hear the voice  
But I don't want to listen  
Strap me down and tell me  
I'll be alright

I can feel the subliminal need  
To be one with the voice  
And make everything alright

Nikki: Remember I said I always want one, well, I decide to get yours.

Shenlong: PERFECT! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHO STEALS!!!!

Nikki: Because I'm evil. *evil grin*

Talana: NO YOUR NOT!!!

Nikki: SAY THAT TO MY FIST!!!! *starts to punch*

Shenlong: *blocks it and finds her pressure point in the sholder*

Talana: WHY DID YOU BLOCK THAT?!?! I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!

Shenlong: Just my senses. I'll take her home. *caries Nikki out*

Ron: Oh boy. Anyone for some food?

Everyone else: YEAH!!!

Ron: Besides you Kevin.

Kevin: NO!!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT FOOD!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!

Lawrence: SHUT UP!!!!

__

Are you breathing now  
Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing  
You're making me know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Pretty short huh? Yeah, I was the one and got knocked out. Oh well. Who cares?


End file.
